KimiHana
by Miu Aka-Lover
Summary: Cinta merupakan sebuah hal yang sulit bagi pemuda manis ini, terkadang ia merasa sangat bahagia karena cinta, tapi tak jarang pula ia terpuruk karenanya. SkiVate, cerita terinspirasi dari lagu.


Kimi = Hana.

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu. Skipper dan Private adalah korban saya kali ini... #dihajar

Enjoy~

Penguins of Madagascar (c) Nickelodeon & Dreamworks.

Kimi = Hana song by, Pigstar.

Sory (c) _Miu_Aka-Lover_

Romance, drama, 13+

Kita menemukan taman ini tanpa sengaja saat kita tersesat di hutan, dengan bergandengan tangan…

"Waaaah! Indah sekali…" kataku kegirangan saat pertama kali melihat hamparan bunga berbagai warna dihadapanku. Kulepaskan tanngannya lalu berjongkok menghadap barisan bunga terdepan. Wangi floral yang menenangkan hati merasuki indra penciumanku.

"Untuk sebuah pedesaan memang tidak mustahil memiliki padang bunga seluas ini…" ia turut menurunkan tubuhnya dan duduk disebelahku.

Morning Glory yang kulihat tepat di bawahku, Dandelion besar di kejauhan sana, dan Anggrek yang banyak tersebar, dan beberapa bunga lainnya yang sulit kutebak jenisnya bergoyang ditiup sang angin. Begitu indah, surga dunia yang dirawat oleh alam ini…

"Bunga-bunga ini…" ia berbicara namun tertahan kemudian.

Aku menoleh padanya dengan bingung, namun ia tetap terdiam.

Setelah beberapa tarikan napas ia melanjutkan perkataanya, "Bunga itu lemah. Ia akan terbawa jika dihembuskan angin. Namun jika ada yang menemaninya ia akan berpura-pura kuat. Meskipun ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura kuat…"

Hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanya, dan mencoba mencerna perkataanya yang tidak ku mengerti. Akupun duduk sambil menggenggam tangannya yang kosong.

"Aku tak mengerti," balasku bingung.

"Lupakan saja," katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Angin sore kembali berhembus dengan sejuknya. Langit yang berada diatas kami perlahan memudar. Warna oranye mendominasi langit yang biru.

Ia beranjak berdiri, membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel di celana bahannya. Sambil menarik tanganku ia berkata, "Ayo, pulang."

"Kita masih tersesat, akan sangat membahayakan jika kita tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini sampai malam tiba." tambahnya.

Sambil berjalan ku pun memeluk lengannya yang besar, "Hey, hey Skippa… Nanti kita kembali lagi ya ke sini…"

Iya mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar rujukanku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil terus berjalan dan menggenggam tanganya.

-SkiVate or PriPer(?)-

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu pagi ini. Masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku selesaikan… Aku berjanji, akan mengantarmu pulang nanti sore."

Kubuka lagi pesan teks yang baru duapuluh menit yang lalu ia kirimkan ke ponselku. Sudah seharusnya aku berangkat ke akademi, namun pagi ini aku merasa tak bersemangat. Kugulingkan tubuhku ke pinggiran kasur sambil memeluk boneka pinguin besar yang ia berikan padaku malam natal kemarin.

Aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi, dan menatap rongga kosong diantara jemariku…

Meskipun ia berkata akan menjemputku sore nanti, aku yakin seratus persen ia tidak akan datang! Bukan hanya kali ini ia mengirimiku pesan teks semacam ini, sudah sering aku dikiriminya janji-janji palsu darinya, apalagi dua minggu kebelakang ini…

Aku mendesah panjang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa ia bosan padaku? Apa ia tidak mau bersama denganku lagi? Jahat!

Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan berjalan dengan gontai. Meskipun masih mengenakan piyama, dan jaket kulit hitam besar miliknya yang tertinggal dirumahku. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah.

Ingin sekali aku ikut dengannya tinggal di kota sebelah, agar dirinya dapat ku lihat setiap hari, setiap waktu.

Jalan setapak yang kulalui lama kelamaan menyempit. Dan aku tersesat lagi dihutan. Sudah sering aku tersesat di hutan ini, meskipun seumur hidupku aku tinggal di desa ini. Aku teringat dengan taman bunga yang waktu itu tanpa sengaja kami temukan bersama, saat tersesat bersama, dengan bergandengan tangan.

Aku ingin melihat taman itu lagi. Aku pun berlari semampuku, meskipun aku tahu asmaku akan kumat nantinya.

Dan sebuah keajaiban aku menemukan taman itu lagi, masih hamparan bunga yang sama yang kulihat dengannya sebulan yang lalu.

Napasku memberat, dadaku terasa sesak. Aku duduk merebahkan punggungku di pohon yang ada di sebelah hamparan bunga indah ini. Aku lupa membawa obat-obatanku, dadaku semakin sesak. Sakit. Aku hanya bisa meremas piyama kuningku sambil memeluk tubuhku dengan tangan yang lain.

Peluh membasahi keningku. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku, dengan sangat menyakitkan dan dalam waktu yang lama aku berhasil menyeimbangkan napasku lagi.

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatasku, aku mendongak keatas dan mengangkat tanganku untuk menutupi pancaran langsung sinar matahari yang terik. Kulihat lagi hampanya ruang diantara jemariku.

Aku berdiri menatap padang bunga itu, ingin kurebahkan tubuhku disana. Namun aku takut akan merusak ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah ini. Dan akupun duduk lagi dibawah pohon. Angin berhembus membawa pergi dedaunan yang terjatuh dari dahannya. Mebuatku terkantuk.

Entah, sudah berapa jam aku tertidur dibawah pohon ini. Kepalaku sudah terjatuh ke rerumputan. Langit sore yang waktu itu kulihat saat bersamanya, nampak lagi. Aku terdiam menatapi sederet tangkai bunga yang kehijauan.

Ia satu-satunya yang kumiliki, ia yang merawatku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Merengkuhku saat aku merasa sedih. Satu-satunya yang memberikan senyuman padaku. Yang menguatkan diriku yang rapuh. Mau menerimaku apa adanya. Menggenggam tanganku saat aku merasa kesepian, walaupun aku sudah terbiasa sendiri. Aku merindukannya, tidak bertemu selama seminggu saja sudah bisa membuatku galau seperti ini… Sial.

Kali ini angin berhembus dengan tajamnya, membekukan tulang. Meskipun aku mengenakan jaketnya, angin tetap melusuki hatiku. Setelah menatap panjang ke hamparan bunga aku beranjak pulang.

Langit sudah gelap dan aku belum menemukan jalan setapakku yang tadi. Ukh, bagaimana ini, suhu udara sudah semakin menurun. Tanganku sudah sulit digerakan. Aku takut, aku ingin pulang.

Setelah Beberapa puluh menit berputar-putar di hutan ini, aku berhasil menemukan jalan setapak dan mengikutinya sampai rumahku.

"Aku pulang…" kubuka pintu rumahku yang kosong, lampunya lupa kunyalakan tadi.

Setelah menyalakan beberapa lampu rumah, aku segera naik masuk ke kamarku. Dan duduk di pinggiran kasur melepas penat. Aku bengong cukup lama sampai suara ketukan-gebukan- di pintu rumah mengejutkanku.

"Private! Hei, Private! Kau dirumah?!"

Aku mengenal suara itu, dan dengan segera aku berlari kebawah dan membukakannya pintu.

Aku melihatnya masih dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitamnya. Namun dengan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan, banyak ranting dan dedaunan yang menempel padanya.

"Kemana saja kau?!" ia sontak memeluk tubuhku yang masih memakai jaketnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia mencari-cariku ke hutan?

Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat dan agak menyakitkan. Aku membenamkan wajahku yang memerah di dadanya. Mamalukan sekali, wajahku pasti sangat merah! Tapi, aku senang...

"Ku tunggu kau di gerbang akademi, namun seorang temanmu berkata bahwa kau tidak masuk hari ini. Kenapa kau membolos? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau masih memakai piyama? Sudah makan? Kau membuatku khawatir kau ta- Hei! Dengarkan aku!" katanya berderet seakan tanpa jeda, terdengar lucu sekali mebuat ku tertawa geli.

Aku masih tertawa dengan gelinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, namun berubah menjadi senyuman simpulnya. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Lupakan saja," katanya sebelum mencium keningku. Dan menggenggam tanganku.

-End-

Duh, udah lama ngga ngetik fanfiksi. Komputer rusak, jadinya ngga bisa ngelanjutin Highschool of Madagascar. Maaf, m=_=m padahal sudah ada chapter baru tapi saya malas nulis ulang...

Dan, ahahaha... Udah pendek, gaje pula! Baru kali ini bikin romance. Emang ngga bakat nih, ceritanya mainstream sekali... *gelundungan*

Sekian deh, dan ayo tebak Kimi=Hana ost anime apa? Khukhukhu...


End file.
